Today,Tomorrow,Yesterday
by LetMeChooseAFreakingName
Summary: . As soon as I stood up I was hit by something powerful. I could feel my blood boiling and pain radiating through my body. Whatever it was that hit me left, but left all the pain with me. "Pony!" I heard someone yell before I fell and was brought into black nothingness. Rated T just in case. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

 **A/N: Hello everyone this is my first story so judge all you like. Make me a better writer. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters.**

 **Pony's POV**

The gang and I were in the lot playing football when the sky began rapidly filling with clouds. The clouds were dark and heavy. The air became denser and my breath was now visible. As soon as small drops of rain began sprinkiling over us Johnny spoke.

"Guys we should go," he said, "It's gonna start stormin' soon'"

"Don't worry Johnny," Soda assured him, " a little rain never hurt nobody." Just as Soda finished his sentence the rain poured down harder is sheets.

"Johnny's right guys. We are all gonna be soaked. We better get going." Darry demanded. With him being the unofficial leader everyone followed suit. By the time were off the grass I remembered the ball I left on the field.

"The ball," I thought aloud, "I'll go get it. "I ran back to the grass area and grabbed the ball. As soon as I stood up I was hit by something powerful. I could feel my blood boiling and pain radiating through my body. Whatever it was that hit me left, but left all the pain with me. "Pony!" I heard someone yell before I fell and was brought into black nothingness.

 **Soda's POV**

"Pony!" I yelled sprinting towards him. That was probably the fastest I have ever ran in my life, but I wasn't fast enough. He was struck before I could get to him. The ball slipped from his hands and he dropped like a bag of bricks. I was the first one to get to him. My arms wrapped around him and I cradled him gently. Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. "Pony it's okay. Pony you'll be fine." I don't know if I was telling him or myself. I looked over my shoulder and saw everyone but Two-Bit. Darry stood with a shocked expression etched on his face. Tears were collecting in his eyes but they wouldn't fall. I turned back to Pony and whispered in his ear. I was assuring both him and me that he will be okay. Darry finally processed what was happening and slumped onto his knees next to me. The tears finally found their way down his cheeks.

We sat for what felt like an eternity before I heard Two-Bit coming towards us. I looked over and saw him coming at a full sprint. "I called," he yelled hurriedly, " they are coming!" As he said that I could hear ambulance sirens getting louder as they approached. The paramedics ripped my baby brother from my arms and put him on a stretcher. They only let Darry in the back with him since he is his guardian. I stood frozen, the recent events replaying in my mind.

"Sodapop," I felt a hand on my shoulder, "C'mon Two-Bit's driving us there." I nodded and followed my best friend and the rest of the gang to the truck. I hope he's okay. He just has to be.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I was pleased considering it's my first story and chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Haley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I'm not real pleased with this chapter. I put three different points of view in this chapter, but I felt like you should know what was going on through their heads. Its kinda long so I hope you like it.**

 **I do not own the outsiders or any of the charaters in it. The amazing S.E. Hinton does.**

 **Darry's POV**

It's been three weeks since Pony's incident. Three weeks he's been in a coma. I've been working nonstop for two of those three weeks. I need to have enough money to pay his hospital bills. I want to be able to keep him if, I mean when he wakes up. Working on roofs all day keeps me busy, but there isn't one second that I am not thinking about how much I want to be with Pony.

"Darrell," someone nudged me.

"Wha-huh," I asked he nodded towards the boss who was looking at me.

"Oh whatcha' need boos?" I called down to him.

"Someone is on the phone askin' for ya!"Before he could finish his sentence I was halfway down the ladder. I raced into the trailer and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" I quickly asked to the person on the other end.

" Dar, its Two-Bit. The hospital called askin' for ya. Its Ponyboy he is-" I slammed the phone down before he could finish. I wish I hadn't so I knew what was up with Ponyboy. Hes either awake or he's… I'm not even gonna think like that. I ditched the site without telling the boss. I raced down to the hospital in record breaking time. I'm sure I broke many laws on the way, but all I had on my mind was Ponyboy.

 **Soda's POV**

I sat next to Pony his limp hand in my strong grasp. I hadn't left his side in two days, besides the occasional restroom break. I even ate in his room. "Pony please wake up," I pleaded, "You just got to." I wish he would reply but he can't. All I heard was the beeping of the machines. "Dar wishes he was here but he's workin' so he could keep us," I continued, " Steve is covering for me so I could be here. Johnny and Dal are here too but they are at the cafeteria. Please wake up Pone. Please." He felt his grip tighten on my hand. The doc told us that may happen but I still looked up at him. His Eyes were open and he was smiling.

"I'm here Soda," he croaked. I could tell he was surprised by his voice, mainly cause I was too. But that didn't matter none. I pulled him into a hug careful of his wounds. "Oh my god Pony. You had everyone worried."

"I'm sorry," He croaked once again, "Why am I here though?"

"Lightning. You were struck by lightning." I wish he hadn't asked. I hate replaying that scene in my head. " You were in a coma for three weeks," I explained, "Imma go tell the doctor." He nodded and I turned and left him alone in the room for the first time in a while.

 **Pony's POV**

I blinked my eyes a few times trying to get them focused. I was surrounded by white walls and machines. I could instantly tell I was in the hospital. "Please wake up Pone. Please." I heard someone say. I could instantly tell it was Soda. I squeezed his hand and smiled. It was nice knowing he was in here with me.

"I'm here Soda," I said surprised by my voice. We had a short conversation before he left to fetch the doctor. _I was struck by lightning? How did that happen?_ After a minute of thinking the events came back to me. The storm. The football. The pain. Why did I have to get that stupid ball? I could be at home right now, but I just had to go for the ball. I was mentally kicking myself when Darry practically flew through the door.

"Pony. Oh my god Ponyboy." He cried squeezing me.

"Hi Darry," I chuckled.

"The doc says you could come home in a few weeks." He explained. Weeks? Why that long?

"I want to go now though Dar," I though aloud. Just as I said that Sodapop and the doctor entered.

"Glad to see you awake Ponyboy. Im ," he started, " You have to stay for around four weeks so you can regain your strength. Being immobile for long periods of time can make it harder to move."

"Okay," I said disappointed, " what if I could move fine right now?" I stood up to try moving around but Darry grabbed me and set me back on the bed. "No Pony," he demanded, " we need you better not worse." I grunted in defeat. Hospitals gave me the heebie jeebies and I did not want to stay any longer.

 **A/N:**

 **GreaserG1rl201** **: Thanks for your review. You were the first one so it really made my day.**

 **Amanda: Thanks for your review and the answer to your question is: yeah it was lightning. I waited to say it until this chapter because I felt like it worked better.**

 **FrankElza: Thanks for your review. I was really excited when I saw you review because I really loved your** _ **Needle In a Haystack.**_ **Im glad you liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: This is more of a filler chapter. I posted it today because I had some spare time (no social life) and would rather not post one really short chapter tomorrow. This whole chapter is in Ponyboy's POV. I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter. To everyone who reviewed last chapter I will leave a response in the chapter I post tomorrow.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters. S.E. Hinton does.**

I had the strangest dream when I went to sleep that night. It wasn't a nightmare, at least I don't think it was. Besides I was able to remember this one.

 _(Dream Sequence)_

 _I was surrounded in the cold, white hospital room. I was lying down with Soda sitting next to me. He was whispering in an unfamiliar language. It sounded like gibberish. "Soda," I asked. He looked up at me. His eyes were clouded over. He stared at me for a short period of time before turning into mist and disappearing. The walls began stretching and the color gradually turned black. All the machines were gone along with my bed. I was standing in complete darkness. A dim light focused on one spot. There I saw a figure, It's back turned toward me. "Hello!" I called my voice echoing around me. It showed no indication of hearing me. I took a few steps before it turned to face me. "Darry?" I ask. We stood in silence until the man answered me._

 _"I am not Darry," it explained in a monotone and warped voice, " I am Zlaboe and I have an important message for you." I nodded. He walked away from me leaving a small blue box in front of me. I hesitantly grabbed the box and examined it. There was a small button on one of the sides reading, "Press Here". I pressed the button and a message replayed continuously._

 _"You have been chosen for this gift. You have been chosen for this gift." I have been chosen for this gift?_

 _I began getting paranoid. "What gift!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Why was I chosen?!"_

 _(End dream sequence)_

It was my doctor that woke me up.

"Ponyboy," Dr. Lowerst said, "It's time to start your physical therapy."

"Okay," I nodded.

"How did you sleep Ponyboy? I need to know before we can start."

"Good. I guess."

 **A/N: How'd you like this chapter. It's not my best but its needed for future chapters to make sense. I will probably post a chapter every day or two since its summer and everyone I know is in D.C. right now. As Joey Graceffa once said, May the odds be ever in your favor. Good day and Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Since I am going to be doing responses for chapter 2 before this chapter, and responses for chapter 3 afterward. Also if your review just say things like 'can't wait till next chapter' , I will just pm you so I don't use half a page saying thanks.**

 **Maddie Loves Books: It's good to hear that you liked the different points of view. I was afraid it would confuse people, but I'm glad it didn't.**

 **FrankElza: I initially wasn't going to have Ponyboy wake up until a later chapter, and I'm glad it worked out that way too. And with what you said about Pony wanting to get up and Darry not letting him, I was hoping it wasn't OOC so it's a good thing you liked that.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters. This whole chapter is in Ponyboy's POV.**

 **XxX**

I have been awake for a week now. Today is the day I leave because the doctor says I am gaining my strength unexpectedly fast. Darry is just outside my room filling out paperwork before I can leave. I will not miss this place that's for sure. The white walls, cold air, and sounds of people coughing all day just makes me even happier to be leaving. I haven't been able to see any of the gang either, except Darry and Soda. said its so I don't have anything distracting me from getting better. But what does he know, it's not like he has his PhD. Well he does, but still.

Darry slowly entered the room, a huge grin on his face. "C'mon buddy. We're going home."

I simply nodded but in my head I was leaping for joy. Boy, I just can't wait to get home. I want to be able to sleep in my own bed, in my own room, in my own house. I have missed the chocolate cake, Soda's purple mashed potatoes, and Darry's cooking. Heck, I even missed hearing Mickey Mouse from the television.

The ride home was longer than I thought it would be. Probably because I was so anxious to get there. As soon as Darry pulled onto our street I could hear Two-Bit hollering. When we approached the house the door flew open. It was Soda.

"Welcome home buddy!"

"You should be saying Welcome back from the dead," Two-bit joked. "Hi Two-bit," I laughed.

I was getting a bunch of 'hello's and 'hi's from the gang. Even Steve. I wasn't listening to them though. I was talking to Johnny. Imagine not seeing your best friend for a week. Well, four weeks if you count the time I was asleep. He caught me up with everything that had happened while I was "gone." Apparently Dallas was in cooler for ninety days. I wasn't surprised. He can't go very long without running into trouble.

Somehow the whole group migrated into the house. Things were going pretty normal. Soda and Steve were playing poker, Johnny was talking to me, Darry was reading the paper, and Two bit was somewhere in the house. Nobody babied me and that I was grateful for. Suddenly a huge crash could be heard from the kitchen. Two-bit walked into the living room with a guilty look. His hands were suspiciously placed behind his back.

"Keith," Darry asked, "What did you do?" Two-bit slowly backed away out of Darry's reach. "Nothing," he claimed. Darry stood up and walked into the kitchen. Next thing you know Darry was sending curse words across the house. "You stupid idiot! That was my mom's vase! It was her favorite! You ruined it!" Darry's face was bright red with anger, " I let you come here whenever you please and this is what you do?! I want you out of this house now Keith! Don't come back!"

"But Darry," Two-bit pleaded, "I'm sorry."

Darry was already real angry and he never knew how to hold in all his emotions. He exploded and was about to slam his fist into Two-bits face. "Darry No!" I stood up and threw my hand out. My vision began blurring. I brought my hand down and the blurriness was gone. I felt like I was having déjà vu. Everyone was in their original places. Johnny was repeating the story he had said just a few minutes ago. It was like it never even happened. Maybe it didn't. What if this was the gift that odd box was telling me about. Can I go back in time? I stood up while Johnny was midsentence and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough he was holding the vase he had destroyed earlier. I can keep him from breaking it. I can keep Darry from exploding with anger and punching him. I can change the future, or present, whatever you wanna call it.

"Two-bit put that down," I demanded, "It was my mom's don't touch it."

"Why?"

"Cause," crap what do I say, "I'm gonna tell Darry."

"Geez kid nobody likes a tattle tell." He set the vase down and rolled his eyes before leaving. I would rather have him think I'm a tattle tell than to have Darry ban him from our house.

I have gotta tell the gang. But they might think I'm crazy. Darry might think I got into some drugs. Druggies do always say some crazy stuff. I won't tell them. I can't tell anyone. I can't risk it. This has to be a secret.

 **A/N: How did you all like it? I posted late today and for that I'm sorry. Anyway let me know what you think. Here are the responses for chapter 3's reviews.**

 **GreaserG1rl201: I'm glad you liked the dream. It's good to see it wasn't as bad as I thought.**

 **FrankElza:p I didn't include his therapy in this story because it's not very beneficial to the story-line. If you can't tell from the first paragraph he did better than good in therapy.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: I am so very happy you like this and FrankElza made a good pair with NIAH, so it would be obvious that I liked it. It's nice seeing that an amazing writer thinks I'm good at writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is the next chapter. Sorry if it is short but I was on a plane all night so I am extremely jet-lagged. Despite my tiredness I wanted to fie you all a chapter so enjoy. Sorry it's so short. This whole chapter is in Johnny's POV.**

Ponyboy has been acting awfully weird lately. He has been quieter than usual, and that says something coming from me. Usually he jokes around with the gang and has short conversations with me.

Yesterday Ponyboy said he was going somewhere. When I offered to go with him he yelled at me that he wants to be alone. Being the quiet people-pleaser I am I quickly surrendered. Two-invited me to go out with him since Pony clearly didn't want to.

We had to walk past the park to get to the Dingo. I saw Ponyboy sitting alone on the monkey bars. For some odd reason he was throwing his left hand out really fast. It wouldn't have concerned me but he did it continuously.

"Someone needs to lay off the drugs" Two-bit whispered looking toward Ponyboy. I sent him an evil glare. "What?" He cocked an eyebrow, "I was just kidding but he needs some help. Just don't go tattling on me like Pony over there." He nodded his head toward him.

I shrugged it off. I don't where he got that tattling idea from, but I had to agree. Ponyboy did need some help, if I am being honest. But for some reason I can't help but feel that he is keeping something from me.

A/N: There is chapter 5, I think, for you. It's not the best but bear with me. On with the replies...

Pony'sgirlfriend: Thanks for the advice. It is a great help. I sent you the whole reply through PM so I'm keeping this short but thanks.

Bunnyluvsu: thanks for your continuous reviews. I was initially going to have Pony getting hit by darry accidentally and have a different "power" for Ponyboy but I liked this idea better. As for Two-bit treating him differently you'll have to wait and see.

Everyone else: thanks so much for reviews. I'm so happy to see that you all enjoy the story. You all are what is keeping me from deleting the story so thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I might not be able to post as often because my golf camp is starting soon. I know golf sounds boring but it is very hard and very fun so no judging. I will still try to post every day, but there may be a few days that I can't. If I miss a day I might post two chapters the next day to even things out. So yeah. Here is chapter 6 for all my lovelies. I hope you enjoy. Carry on (/0.0)/**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters.**

Ponyboy had gained a new habit of throwing his hands out randomly. Sometimes it worked, but most of the time it didn't. That just made him do it even more, in hope of mastering his skill. He began doing it so much his elbows would make a large popping noise every so often. People on the street would stare at him strangely. It didn't bother him none. He didn't fit in with Socs, and barely even fit in with Greasers. Heck, he doubted he even fit in the 'human' category anymore.

The past few weeks had made it even harder to keep the secret. Pony hated keeping the secret from the gang, especially Soda and Johnny. He decided he would tell Johnny later tonight.

 **Pony's POV**

I was so nervous to tell Johnny, you could visible see me shaking. I had to find a way to tell Johnny without the whole gang figuring out. They probably wouldn't notice if I told him right in the middle of the room. With Steve, Soda, and Two-bit arguing over who was, and who wasn't, cheating they would wouldn't even notice. I couldn't risk Darry or Dally hearing though. If I wanted to tell Johnny it would have to be somewhere else."

"I'm going to the park, wanna come Johnny?" I offered. I was silently hoping he would say yes. Johnny always said yes, but I was still worried he wouldn't.

"Yeah. Sure." He gladly agreed. Johnny seemed so glad I asked him. I guess I haven't been paying much attention to anyone lately.

"I wanna go too," I heard Two-bit whine when I turned for the door. I practically yelled at him that he couldn't come. He mocked hurt and held his hands up in defeat, "The parks infantile anyway." I was surprised Two-bit knew a word that big but I ignored it.

The walk to the park was quiet. We usually were quiet but this time it was unnerving. Maybe it was just awkward for me. Johnny didn't seem to be disturbed by the silence. When we go to the park we sat on top of the monkey bars. The first few minutes we talked about everything but what I initially planned to.

"—and then when Two-bit said that, the girl tol-," Johnny was telling a story when I cut him off.

"Johnny I've gotta tell you something." My voice was quavering, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone." He nodded. I explained the story from the beginning. The lightning. The dream. The vase. I could tell he was shocked. His head was bobbing up and down the whole time.

"That's why you've been flaying your hands everywhere." He said more as a statement than a question. I nodded. "Can you show me?" The problem was I didn't know if I can show him. Sometimes I could do it, sometimes I couldn't. I tried showing him anyway. I jumped off the monkey bars and told him to stay put. I ran about a hundred meters away then threw my hand out in front of me. My vision blurred, my peripheral vision showing a blood red color. I only went back to the time that he asked if I could show him. I was able to control when I stopped rewinding life better. Running back to the monkey bars, I waved my hands above my head.

"See Johnnycakes!" I yelled, "I can do it."

When I got to the monkey bars seven seconds later I could see the shocked expression on Johnny's face. "W-Wow!" he stuttered. "How else could I get there in less than a millisecond?" I smirked.

"That is pretty tuff." He admitted, before jumping off the top of the monkey bars, "Let's go back now. Darry's gonna have a cow." I agreed even though I knew if we were late I could just rewind life.

The walk back was not quiet at all. Johnny asked more questions than Two-bit, even though I already explained everything. I tried my best at answering but I only knew as much as he did.

I opened the door to the house and it was like walking into another dimension. The whole gang was gone, except Soda and Darry. There was also a woman that looked to be about Darry's age. Everyone looked up at me. I stood there next to Johnny confused as could be, before Darry finally spoke. "Pony, there's someone here that wants to talk to you."

 **Here are my responses to your reviews:**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Okay. Okay. *holds hands up in surrender* . No, no, no you are not too picky at all. It's nice to have someone critiquing my writing. It is not offensive at all. I did read over the chapter and that part did seem odd. DO NOT WORRY. You are just doing your job as a reader to help me get better. For that I am grateful.**

 **Bunnyluvsu: I know I made Two-bit mean \\(*-*)/ forgive me. It was a little OOC, but everyone has days like that so oh well.**

 **GreaserG1rl201: Thank you times a million. You make me blush.**

 **Everyone else: You guys are so amazing. Thanks so much for encouraging me to continue the story. I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Why hello everyone. Sorry for the late update I am sick so I was asleep all day yesterday. Aren't you guys so proud of me for not dying. Hmm...yeah. Also I typed this chapter shorter than I have it written in my notebook. My brain doesnt function properly when I'm sick so bear with me. I woke up just so I could give all you amazing persons a chapter. In other news, I got ice cream! Here's your update. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders. If I did Johnny and Dally would have never died.**

I looked over to the lady. I don't know her so I don't really know why she is wanting to speak with me. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Hello I'm Doctor Langston Montgomery,call me Langston" she offered me her hand. I gently took it "Are you from the state because Darry didn't do anything. Neither did me or So-" Langston instituted me, "No-no-no. I'm here on personal matters."

i nodded, still confused as to why she was here. "Do you mind if I spoke to Ponyboy alone?" Se directed towards Darry. He nodded in agreement and stepped outside,followed by Soda and Johnny.

"Do your brothers know?" She looked at me intently. Her stare sent shivers down my spine.

"Do they know what?" I was more confused than Two-bit usually is.

"Your gift **,"** she explained, "the one I gave you. You can control time right?"

i didn't answer her, not wen a simple nods or shake of the head. She gave me that? I have never seen her before today so how can that even be possible.

"How did you give it to me?" I finally spoke aloud.

"I was in my lab. The machine I was working on backfired. It sent unidentified atoms into the air, creating a random storm. I saw you in the newspaper. You were struck by the lightning from MY storm. I started doing research. I took it apart and examined the, um gel to put it in simpler terms. Yesterday I found out what happened and that brings me here. Ponyboy, when you got struck, something entered your blood stream and connected itself to your DNA. That's how you can control time. Because of me."

I found myself sitting dumbstruck. She was the reason I was different. She was the reason I have to keep a secret from the whole gang."Okay," was the ony word that found it's way out my mouth.

"I want to take you to my lab. I want to see how your power works, and I could help make you do you say?"

"NO!" I yelled before I could even think about it, "I am not going with you!"

Darry shot through the door. He looked at me, then her, and back at me. "What's wrong." He demanded.

"I want her to leave," I ordered pointing to the door, "Leave!"

She left without another word. Johnny and Sodapop walked in seconds later. I guess they let Johnny stay to avoid his old man. Darry looked at me expecting an explanation. I looked at Johnny then turned my attention to Sodapop.

"Guys," I could feel the room getting hotter, "I have something to tell you."

 **A/N: Another cliffy, but you guys more than likely know what is going to be in the next chapter. Im so so so very sorry I missed yesterdays update. I'll make it up to you guys when I can. Please don't kill me. I got almost the same exact thing from everyone so I am only going to do one reply to everyone.**

 **1\. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you'll have to wait for this one too.**

 **2\. I would never make Johnny think Ponyboy is crazy. I like their friendship way too much to do that to Ponyby.**

 **3\. Doctor Langston Montgomery was inside in case you couldn't tell.**

 **4\. Her is your update. Just for you. Nobody else. Just you.**

P.S. I am listening to Panic! at The Disco's Hallelujah. Not very important. Just thought you should know. Farewell my Frutata's. I don't know what a frutata is. Just accept it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I have been watching Wayward Pines and I just realized Matt Dillon stars in it. He played as Dally in the movie. That is the only reason I continued watching it. Yep.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the character.**

"Guys," I could feel the room getting hotter, "I have something to tell you." The tension was so thick you could reach out and touch it. All eyes were on me. Even Johnny was looking at me expectantly.

'I-I can" I was choking on my words. Before I could finish my sentence Dally opened the door slightly.

"The broad gone yet?" he looked at me for an answer. I nodded and he entered followed by the rest of the gang. Talk about saved by the bell.

"You guys need to step outside." Darry commanded the gang, "Unless Pony wants to tell all of us what he has to say." Leave it to Darry to make things harder on me. I could either tell the whole gang or just tell my brothers. I sat with a blank look on my face. My face is always blank when I think about something too hard. It's almost like I think too much on a subject and temporarily forget how to move my face muscles. Steve says it's freaky, but I couldn't care less about what he says.

"I can tell everyone." I finally decided. The whole gang sat in various spots of the room. Once again, all eyes were on me. I just sat staring at them each for moments at a time. I was thinking about how to word everything but Dally interrupted me. He doesn't have very much patience.

"Out with it kid." He twirled an unlit cigarette between his fingers.

"I can. I can," I closed my eyes to avoid their glares, and took a deep breath. "Icancontroltime." I said it so fast it might as well have been a single word.

"Talk slower kid." Steve sounded a bit annoyed.

I took another deep breath and repeated it again. "I can control time." I paused between each word. A breath that I didn't know I was holding found its way out.

"He's just yankin' our chains," Dally chuckled. I shook my head so fast it gave me a slight headache.

"Ask Johnny. He knows." I immediately felt bad. Johnny hated being the center of attention. His face turned red and he quickly nodded, probably to get all the attention off him.

"That's pretty cool," Two-bit admitted, "You could mess with the Soc's with that." I'm not surprised he believed me. He was like a four-year old trapped in an eighteen-year olds body. Darry and Soda believed me too but I think they only did because they had to. You're not supposed to call your younger brother crazy.

"Prove it." Steve and Dally said in unison. How could I prove it to them? It's not something that can be easily proved.

"I can guess what's in your pocket," I offered, " I will go back through this conversation and tell you what you have."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Steve and Dally both emptied out their pockets in separate piles. I closely went through all their stuff then flung my arm out. Luckily it worked.

"Prove it."

"You already said that. I have to say what is in your pockets." I explained, "Steve you have a pack of Kools, your keys, and a parking ticket."

"Too basic," he said, "What time is on the ticket and how many cancer sticks are left?"

"Let me see. I'll try again." He handed me the contents in his pocket and I closely examined everything. I shot my arm out once again and tried to answer his questions. It took around ten times of going back in time before he was pleased. I went back for the last time.

When I pulled my hand back I felt something warm dripping down my nose. I pulled my hand up and wiped underneath it. Blood. My nose was bleeding.

"Pony?" Darry questioned, "Why is your nose bleeding. I guess I went back too many times in a row. I must have spoken my thought aloud because Darry demanded that I don't do it anymore tonight.

The rest of the night went by normally, for the most part. I kept getting weird glances from everyone. Especially Soda.

"I'm going to bed." Soda declared around ten o'clock. I knew something was bugging him, he never goes to bed this early. Even when he has work.

"I'm going too." I followed Soda to bed. He was already laying down. I stripped down and got into my pajamas, the went to lay down next to him. I was up for what felt like hours. I had guilt weighing down on my chest, for some reason.

"Soda?" I asked turning to look at him.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" I couldn't help but feel he was.

"Why would I be mad?" he clearly was mad about something by the way he said it.

"I'm sorry for telling Johnny before you." I knew that's why he was mad, because he turned toward me. We had a small conversation on why I told Johnny before him. I just didn't want him to think I'm crazy.

"It's okay. I understand." He said before drifting to sleep.

I slept like a baby that night. Well a baby that _doesn't wake_ up every few nights. Guilt-free, and no secrets. That is the way to sleep at night.

 **A/N: I won't be able to post tomorrow due to independence day. So sorry about that. I might post again later today. I have a question for everyone. Who do you like the best from The Outsiders. I think Dally is adorable and I love his character. He's not hot. I hate when people say someone is hot. I guess that was my random thought of the day. Also Im listening to Jon Bellion's Woke the F**k Up. Not very important but hey, I don't care if it's important. Onto the responses.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: I don't know how my authors note made you laugh, but I am glad it did. You may or may not be right about that lady. You will have to read to find out. Oh and thanks for wishing me better health. I got more sick bet it's the thought that counts. But hey I am awake today! Later Frutata.**

 **BunnyluvsU: I have never heard of My Chemical Romance. I will have to check it out. The name sounds too cool not too check it out.**

 **GreaserG1rl201: ^ That is how everyone reacted. I'm glad you like cliffhangers but there isn't one this chapter if you can't tell. Sorry. Forgive meeee. Also I respond to your reviews so often my computer stopped trying to autocorrect your name. Yeahh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello. Guess what? I have bronchitis that was developing into pneumonia, and now I have to take nasty medication. Yay me. No need for a pity party so I'll continue. I hope you all had a great Independence day. If you don't celebrate it I hope you had a good day yesterday, and every other day. Frutata has been my new word since chapter 7, I think. Here is the update you all have been waiting on. Continue.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters.**

The gang found out about my ability six days ago. Everything has been normal for the most part. Two-bit keeps asking for me to "go back" for no reason at all. Steve hates me even more, for reasons only God knows. Even though everything still seems the same, it has changed something.

I feel like I am being followed everywhere, although I may just be paranoid. Johnny told me I was being jumpy. Johnny! The one person I know that is afraid of his own shadow says I am being jumpy. It took me a while to accept the fact that he is right. I mean, I would jump when someone walks up behind me, the door closes, and if one of the gang comes into the house. That's not like me. Then again I haven't been me since that storm.

Everyone was busy today except me and Two-bit. Two-bit fun an' all, but once Mickey is on he is the most boring person there is. I stared at him hoping he would notice I was bored. After a few minutes of that I gave up and stared at the ceiling. Our ceiling was very interesting compared to the cartoons Two-bit was interested in. There were stains from the gang's food fight months ago and the 'popcorn' stuff they put on it made cool patterns.

"What's going on in that brain of yours kid?" Two-bit interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, uh nothing," I assured him.

"You should go back so I can drink this beer again." Two-bit tried.

"No. I'm going to the DX." I stood up and headed for the DX.

I wasn't walking for too long when I noticed a red Pontiac GTO, trailing behind me. Soc's. I quickened my pace. Getting jumped was not on my to-do list. There were still a few blocks between me and the DX, so if they did jump me, I doubt Soda would hear me. My house wasn't in hearing range either, and I doubt Two-bit was still there. If I did get jumped could I just rewind back home and not leave for the DX. The problem is I don't know if my cuts would still be there. I haven't had to try. My only option was to run. I glanced behind me to see how far the car was from me. If I ran I could get close enough to where Soda is working. The car was still pretty far behind.

I began running as fast as I could. I kept looking behind me and the car never sped up. Still, I continued running, because if I wasn't about to be jumped, I was being followed. When I finally made it to the DX, I swung the door open and bolted inside. I continued running until I reached the counter Soda was at, near the back.

"Woah Pony. What's wrong?" Soda worried about me. I was breathing really hard. Even though I ran track I still lost my breath as if it was never even there. I really gotta quit smoking.

"Nothing. Nothing. Can I have some Pepsi?" I tried changing the subject and pulled a few quarters from my pocket. Soda shook his head and handed me the drink, refusing the money. "Boss won't notice." He explained. I nodded and looked out the front glass door.

The car was parked across the street. It was barely visible, hiding behind a tree. Soda didn't get off until six. I looked at the clock and it read 4:30. Almost two hours until he got off. I was gonna wait until he got off to leave. I don't want to walk home alone. Especially with whoever was following me right outside.

I sat behind the counter with Soda. I was reading a book he found in the office for me. Soda and I would be talking more if these stupid girls would leave. Some kept commenting on how much I looked like him. I felt both proud and annoyed at the same time. This continued until he had only 10 minutes left of work. We left once the person who had the next shift showed up.

When we were walking home I kept looking behind us. I would jump at simple noises.

"What you looking for?" Soda looked at me as we approached the house.

"I think someone was following me today." I explained in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me at the DX?"

"Cause I didn't."

I walked into the house. Luckily Darry wasn't home yet so I still had some time to think. Soda would tell Darry, whether I wanted him to or not. I was only sitting for five minutes before I heard the familiar sound of Darry's truck. The car door slammed shut, and I could hear his heavy footsteps walking up to the door. When he entered Sodapop immediately stood up. "Ponyboy is being followed." I rubbed my forehead. I was not expecting him to say it so soon. Darry looked at me then hung up his tool belt in the closet. He sat across from me and stared at me. I guess he was expecting me to talk first.

"It's no big deal," I mumbled, "maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Ponyboy you better explain this instant," Darry ordered.

"What am I supposed to say?" I almost yelled. He was about to speak, but we heard a car pull up in front of the house.

"We will talk about this later," Darry looked me in the eye.

When nobody walked in all three of us began getting suspicious. The house in front of ours is vacant and neither of our neighbors have a car. I lifted up one of the blinds and looked out the window. Right in front of my house was the red Pontiac. I stood up and bolted out the door.

"Pony! What the ?" I heard my brothers calling after me. I marched strait up to the car and swung the door open. I began yelling at the driver before I could even tell who it was. Once I stopped yelling I looked at the driver. It was Doctor Langston Montgomery. By the time I noticed, both of my brothers were standing behind me.

"What do you want?" Soda piped up, "Why are you stalking my kid brother?"

"I can only answer one question at a time." She simply stated, removing herself from the car. She stood next to car and told my brothers the only part I haven't told them.

"I want Ponyboy to come to my lab," she explained, "I made him. I can train him."

 **A/N: Hello again. It would be amazing if everyone reviewed. Even if it is to say you hate my guts. I like knowing what the readers think of me and the story. I may or may not be putting a love interest or two in future chapters. It might throw off the story line so let me know if you think I should. I'm headed more towards the 'no' side. Onto the reviews.**

 **BunnyluvsU: I'm glad I'm not the only one who like Wayward Pines. The only reason I had Steve make Ponyboy prove himself, is because I probably would have done it just to mess with him. Yeah.. Merp.**

 **FrankElza: Im glad you thought last chapter was interesting. Future chapters even more interesting are soon to come.**

 **GreaserG1rl201: I am not sure if the autocorrect thing is good or bad either, so welcome to the club.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello. I decided no love interests or anything. It would just throw off the story.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the Characters.**

Once again I was sitting in the living room with Doctor Langston Montgomery. The only difference is this time my brothers were with me. Darry was having a very heated conversation with this lady. It got to the point where they were almost yelling. I wasn't paying very much attention to them only hearing little bits and pieces. Soda was showing both confusion and anger in his face. I wonder if that's what my face looks like right now.

In the middle of the argument Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny walked in. Two-bit and Johnny's eyes got wide. They turned around to step outside, while Dally just smirked and sat next to me.

"Why that broad here again?" he said louder than a whisper, but quiet enough so only I heard.

"She's tryna get me to go with her." I rubbed my hands down my face. He nodded.

"Usually the girls try taking Sodapop."

Dally kept trying to talk to me, but I turned my attention to the very loud debate that was happening in front of me. I figured I would want to know what they are yelling about later.

"I have tried keeping him from the state for months now, and he aint getting taken from me now!" Darry yelled.

"Well maybe I'll just get the state to take him for me." She announced then walked out the door. I looked at Darry. He was staring at his hands, probably processing her threat. The whole room was silent until Two-bit walked back in with Johnny. They seemed confused about the silence. Both boys stood by the doorway awkwardly.

"There a chance you could rewind so that never happened?" Soda finally spoke up.

"I don't know Sodapop. I can try." I threw my hand out but nothing happened. Crap, crap, crap. I rapidly flung both hands out. Of course when I actually need to use it, it doesn't cooperate. My vision finally began blurring but it was only for a second. I was still in the present. Nothing had changed. I tried again. My vision only blurred for a second again. Everyone's attention was on me. That just made me try even harder. I shot my arm out one last time. Nothing. I licked my lips in frustration there was something on my lips but I didn't pay any attention to it. When I looked up, Soda was looking at me worriedly. He indicated for me to check under my nose. Blood. I was bleeding again. This time a lot more than before. I got up and grabbed some tissue, holding it up to my nose.

"You can't do that anymore." Darry announced, "You aren't 'going back' or 'rewinding' or whatever you wanna call it." I nodded in agreement.

When my nose finally stopped bleeding, I tried again. I couldn't live with myself if I got taken away, and was able to change it. I went into the restroom when everyone was occupied, and tried again. This time it worked. I brought myself to the time before I ran out to the car. This time I didn't even acknowledge the car. Two things came out of this. One good and one bad. Good: there was no argument and she never threatened Darry. Bad: I had to explain why I was being followed.

"We'll talk about this later." Darry said.

"No. It isn't one of the gang." I rushed.

"How do you know?" Soda asked.

"I just do."I mumbled.

Darry started educating me about ' The dangers of being followed.' I just sat quietly taking in whatever he said. Two-bit, Johnny, and Dally walked in as Darry finished his lecture.

"Two-bit, can you start keeping an eye on Ponyboy?"

He knew better than to argue with Darry. "Sure. I don't mind babysitting the kid." He ruffled my hair. I swung an arm at him but he had me pinned before it could even make contact.

"Say uncle."

"Never!" I hollered. We continued rough-housing until Soda called out for us to eat dinner. We were having blue mashed potatoes and baked chicken. We all sat around the table and ate. We only did that when Darry was home, cause he hates us eating in the living area. Two-bit was telling a story about some blonde he met Buck's and Dally was shaking his head mumbling about how stupid Two-bit is.

Somehow the conversation turned towards me. "Why do I gotta babysit again?" two-bit asked, even though he was never told why he had to. I looked at Darry hoping he wouldn't tell him the real reason. He seemed to notice because he responded with, "Because I said so."

Two-bit laughed, "You start sounding more like my mom every day." Everyone laughed at that including Darry.

"What's so funny?" Steve walked into the house.

"Two-bit's mom." I joked. Two-bit flung some potatoes at me with his spoon. I flung the food off my face, it hitting Dally in the shoulder. He glared at me. I was scared for my life. You do not want to mess with Dallas Winston. I was surprised when he flung food at Two-bit. We all looked at Dally.

"What," he shrugged, "it's his fault." Soon enough everyone was in a full blown food fight. The wall was painted with blue potatoes and chicken grease.

When all the food was done being used as decoration we all had to clean it up. Dally just sat on the couch claiming to be "supervising". I didn't mind though. I'm glad I changed time so this happened instead of what happened before.

 **A/N: I felt like ending this chapter on a happy note, because yeah. I don't really have much to say today so here are my replies. I only have one that I know how to respond to with more than a 'thanks'. So thanks to everyone.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Not penicillin yet. Nasty syrup and an inhaler. I decided not to do the love interest thing anyway. I wrote a few chapters in my notebook to see how it would work out and it makes the story seem poopy. Thanks, but I'm not the best writer considering my age, but thanks anyway. I didn't fully explain what she wants this chapter because it is in a later chapter. Heres your update frutata.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the update you have been asking for my frutatas. Enjoy.**

I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters.

I have been awake for about an hour. My body remained in bed while my mind wandered somewhere else. I have tried so many times to use my power, but it has only worked once. There is a reason why it isn't working and I have to figure it out. Maybe it only lasted a certain amount of time. Or possibly I forgot how to use it. No. That can't be it. Whatever the reason was, it was handing me a whole lot of tapped my shoulder, breaking into my thoughts. I looked up to see Sodapop.

"Whatcha want soda?" he gave me a funny look.

"I said Im headed to work." Soda slowly spoke, as if I didn't understand English. I bobbed my head, showing I understood. When I heard the door close, I got up and went in the restroom deciding it was about time I start my day. I looked in the mirror, wiping the sleep from my eyes one last time. My hair was ungreased, some pieces falling in front of my eyes, and the rest jumbled in a huge mess. Small bags were formed under my eyes from stress. After examining my features, I decided it was time I take a shower.

I liked my showers ice cold in the summer. Why would I take a hot shower just to walk out to hot Tulsa air. Showers are my time for just me and my thoughts. While I was rubbing shampoo into my hair I got back to thinking about my missing power. _Lets see what happened before I lost it? Doctor Montgomery came. The fight was happening and she threatened to go to the state. The guys came and I tried going back, but it didn't work. When I was finally able to go back, the fight never happened. Now I can't do it._ When she left. That's when it started going away. She must have caused it to go away. It must be her fault.

Everyone is doing something today, and Two-bit couldn't stay with me today. After I was dressed with my hair greased back I decided to go for a walk. I'm not quite sure where I was going, but I walked anyway. I kept getting stares from strangers as I flung my arms out. I didn't realize where I was until I bumped into a girl.

"Watch where you going Grease!" she yelled.

"Sorry," I mumbled taking in the scenery. The building were in pristine condition. Everyone was wearing more appropriate clothing than they do on the east side. All of the cars were shiny and new. People kept passing by whispering 'grease' or 'hood'. Thats when it hit me,I was right at the edge of where the middle class hang out. Too close to Soc territory. Darry is going to flip if he finds out I wandered over here. I turned around before anymore attention can be brought to me. Behind me I saw a red Pontiac parked at the curb. The same Pontiac GTO as before. She was still following me?

I got the sudden urge to approach her. Without thinking I bolted to the car, which was stopped at the curb. I pounded on the driver's side window and she looked up from her notepad. _Notepad,_ I thought to myself, _was she taking notes on me?_ She hesitantly rolled the window down a few inches, just enough so we could speak.

"Oh, hello Ponyboy." She tried sounding surprised.

"Cut the crap," I snapped, "Why are you following me?" I already knew why, but I asked anyway. She had the same excuse as last time.

"I am simply studying you from afar," she explained in a n innocent tone.

"Well stop." I turned to walk away but she grabbed my attention once again.

"I know why you can't do it?"

"Do what?" I said through clenched teeth, my back still facing her.

"You know what I mean. I can help you get it back," she offered, "Just come to my lab, or you can stay and never know what's wrong. "

I looked at her sorting through the pro's and cons of both things. Could I trust her? What would my brothers say? Can she really help me?

"What's it gonna be Ponyboy?"

We stared at eachother for what seems like forever before I made my decision.

I cleared my throat. "I made my decision."

 **A/N: What's he gonna choose? Maybe he stays, maybe he goes. Some of you guys will probably hate me for this cliffy. I always talk about me in my authors notes and I feel bad. So how is life?**

 **Pony'sGirlfriend: Yeah you spelled frutata correctly. Did she really take his powers? Did she really?**

 **BunnyluvsU: Yeah I guess I did make her stoop really low, but sadly there are people like that. Both of your assumptions are partially correct, but not fully. So yeah… leedle.**

 **GreaserG1rl201: That threat was very smart, like you said, and she initially was going to do it. I dont know if I would have liked if she did that though so I changed the chapter a bit. Added this, removed that, and i made it end happily.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters.**

"What's it gonna be Ponyboy?"

We stared at each other for what seems like forever before I made my decision.

I cleared my throat. "I made my decision."

She looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do. Instead of answering I hopped over the side of the car into the back seat. She turned to look at me with a huge grin on her face.

"You're a smart kid." She said starting the engine and driving.

The whole way to her lab she explained that I could see into the future as well. My body would still be in the present but my mind would show the future. After explaining how I need to do it I tried. My vision went white then I could see what was happening.

I saw my brothers and the gang at my house, but I wasn't there. Everyone looked miserable. Soda and Darry had huge bags under their eyes, and Johnny was looking down at his feet. Two-bit wasn't watching Mickey Mouse, but the news. The news and Two-bit? What kind of dimension would that happen in? Steve acted as if he was happy but in his eyes was sadness. Dally wasn't acknowledging Johnny in the tiniest bit. I turned around and I saw myself and the doctor in a big room. It was full of huge machines and testing equipment. I was tied to a chair and she was yelling at me for not going far enough.

"You are a failure!" she yelled in my face, "I'm glad your brothers cant see you as a failure!" That made me mad and I went back to present time.

As soon as my eyes reopened I was having second guesses about my choice. Darry always says I don't use my head, and at this moment I had to agree. They are my brothers. I cant just leave them like this. What will Sodapop think? What about the gang? I started panicking looking at both of my sides. I had to get out of this car. It was a stupid idea in the first place.

If I wanted to get out I had to jump. Luckily I never used my seat-belt, so she wouldn't hear the click. The car approached a red light and she stopped. This is my chance. I jumped out of the car and started sprinting in the opposite direction, towards the DX since it was closer.

"What are you doing!" she was yelling behind me. I didn't look back. I pushed passed people, not stopping once. I almost got ran over three times. People were flipping me off and yelling at me to slow down. When I finally started slowing down I was at the DX. I burst through the doors, and ran strait up to counter. There were girls surrounding it so I knew Soda was working the counter. I pushed past all the girls and approached Soda."Woah Pon-" I hugged him tightly before he could finish.

"I'm sorry Soda." I kept mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he questioned, returning my embrace. That was followed by multiple 'aww's from the girls. He pushed me away, holding me at arms length. We walked into the garage to avoid the girls.

"Hey Steve go work inside for a minute would ya?" Soda demanded more than asked. Steve was about to protest until he saw me. He nodded and went inside.

"I'm sorry." I said a little to quick. His eyes showed concern and confusion. He shook his head showing he didn't know what was going on.

"Soda please forgive me. Please."

"What am I forgiving you for exactly," he pulled me back into a tight embrace.

"I was gonna leave you guys." I talked into his chest, "You. Darry. The whole gang. I was gonna leave."

"It's okay," he whispered. He let go of me and wiped tears off my face I didn't know I had. "You came back. You didn't leave." I could tell he didn't know what I meant by 'leave', but he accepted my apology anyway.I stayed until Soda got off, just like before. This time though, he was able to leave earlier. When we got home home the whole gang was there, except Darry. They probably were done with whatever they had going on.

"I'm sorry." I told the whole gang. They looked at me then at Soda, who shrugged. Soon Darry came home and as soon as he entered the door I threw my arms around him. "Thanks Darry. For everything." I felt him hug me back. He must have gave Soda a confused look because Soda said , "I don't know." I was glad to be here. I would give anything up just to stay with my brothers.

 **A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story. I started getting bored of it so this is the end. I am truly sorry for everyone who wanted this story to go through longer. I will be posting another story later this week though. I want to thank all of you for reading this. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed almost every chapter.**

 **GreaserG1rl201: Thanks so much for staying throughout the whole thing. Your reviews always made my day. You were the first reviewer and that really means alot to me. Thank you thank you thank you for encouraging me to keep this up.**

 **BunnyluvsU: Im glad life has been good for you. The whole story I got nothing but great reviews from you. I wish I could thank you in person for reading, but sadly I cant. Thanks time a gazillion.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: I was so very excited when I got my first review from you. You helped me become a better writer and gave me the best advice throughout the story. So thanks. You are seriously my main Frutata right now. Stay gold, drink pepsi, and eat cookies.**

 **FrankElza: Thanks so much for reading this. It is so nice knowing an amazing writer likes my work. I hope I can count on seeing more reviews from you in the future.**

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I love you all. Not in a creepy pedophile way but yeah. Peace frutatas.**


End file.
